Episode:Un Filo Invisibile
Ci sono quasi sette miliardi di persone su questo pianeta.Ognuno unico.Diverso.Quali sono le probabilità di ciò? E perché? È semplicemente la biologia,la fisiologia che determina questa diversità? Una raccolta di pensieri, ricordi, esperienze che ci permettono di ritagliarci il nostro posto speciale? O è qualcosa di più di questo? Forse c'è un piano che guida la casualità della creazione. Qualcosa di inconoscibile che abita l'anima, e presenta a ciascuno di noi una serie di sfide che ci aiuteranno a scoprire chi siamo veramente. Sommario * L'Edificio 26 e il progetto del Governo sono stati chiusi solo per fare posto ad una nuova Compagnia. * Sylar uccide e poi paga. * Hiro e Ando salvanoMohinder e gli altri prigionieri dell'Edificio 26. * Sylar si trasforma in Nathan e, con un'inconsapevole Claire, cerca di avvicinarsi al Presidente. * Peter e Nathan si uniscono per Sylar. * Angela e Noah pregano Matt di fare l'impensabile. * Sei settimane più tardi, Tracy fa un vistoto ritorno, reclamando vendetta. Sinossi Bennet capisce che i lavori in corso sono fasulli, e convince sua figlia e Angela Petrelli a scendere e a fuggire a piedi. Bennet viene catturato. Sylar intanto è nella stanza del senatore Petrelli e vien colpito nel suo punto debole da Danko. Ma Sylar incredibilmente si rialza perché con le mutazioni genetiche ha spostato il suo punto debole. La sua idea è quella di prendere le sembianze del senatore Petrelli per incontrare il Presidente, stringergli la mano così da potre prendere anche le sue sembianze e diventare la persona più potente del mondo. Intanto prende le sembianze di Danko, spara ai soldati che stanno arrivando, per poi prendere quelle di Taub, uno dei soldati e catturare il vero Danko. Angela e Claire arrivano a Washington, si dividono perché Angela deve andare a cercare Parkman per far avverare il suo sogno, ovvero che Parkman salvi suo figlio Nathan che è nel suo ufficio con Sylar che cerca di svegliarlo. e Noah fanno un patto.]] Arriva Claire che parla con Sylar che ha le sembianze di suo padre e insieme si incamminano verso l'incontro col presidente. Hiro e Ando arrivano davanti all’edificio 26 nonostante il mal di testa di Hiro e vedono che Danko è stato catturato. Danko viene portato in cella dove incontra Bennet e discutono di Sylar. Nathan si sveglia e incontra Peter. Hiro e Ando salvano tutti i prigionieri all’interno dell’edificio 26, ma Hiro ogni volta che usa i suoi poteri si sempre sento peggio. È costretto ad usarli di nuovo per colpire Danko che voleva colpire Bennet che cerca di raggiungere Sylar. Intanto telefona a Claire, ma al telefono risponde Sylar che ha preso le sembianze di sua figlia. Intanto arrivano all’albergo Nathan e Peter che vengono portati alla stanza. Quando arrivano Claire viene sbalzata fuori e Nathan e Peter si buttano all’interno della stanza, le porte si chiudono e Claire non può assistere allo scontro. parla con una riluttante Claire.]] Quando rientra trova solo Peter con cui esce per andare a cercare Sylar e Nathan, che rientrano subito dopo nella stanza. Sylar taglia la gola a Nathan e lo uccidc. Intanto Angela Petrelli trova Parkman e lo convince a seguirlo. Mentre si riuniscono Bennet con Peter e Claire, Angela Petrelli e Parkman trovano il corpo di Nathan. Sylar, prende le sembianze del portavoce del Presidente, sale nella macchina presidenziale, stringe la mano al Presidente che però si rivela essere Peter che lo addormenta con una siringa. La scena riprende con Bennet e Angela che cercano di convincere Parkman al risveglio di Sylar, a trasformarlo in Nathan per convincere il Presidente. Il corpo finto di Sylar, quello del mutaforme ucciso dallo stesso Sylar viene bruciato davanti a tutti i personaggi della serie. così finisce il quarto volume. .]] ha imparato un nuovo trucchetto.]] L'agente dell'edificio 26 Kent Harper torna a casa e trova il soggiorno allagato, l'acqua tuttavia si inizia a muovere e si solidifica prendendo la forma di Tracy Strauss, la quale annega il suo "quarto obbiettivo". Tre settimane dopo Angela va a trovare suo figlio Nathan(Sylar) per andare a pranzo assieme, prima che escano però l'uomo si ferma ad osservare un orologio nel suo ufficio, comprendendo che va a avanti di un minuto e mezzo. Siamo tutti collegati. Uniti da un filo invisibile, infinito nelle sue potenzialità e fragile nella sua progettazione. Eppure, mentre si è connessi, anche noi siamo semplicemente persone.Recipienti vuoti devono essere riempiti con infinite possibilità. Un assortimento di pensieri, convinzioni.Una raccolta di ricordi frammentari e esperienze.Potrei essere me stesso senza questo? Potresti essere te stesso? E se questo filo invisibile che ci tiene insieme si iniziasse a rompere, a cessare? Che cosa ne sarebbe di miliardi di anime scollegate? In ciò sta la grande ricerca della nostra vita.Per trovare. Per connettersi.Per Resistere. Infatti, quando il nostro cuore è puro, e il nostro pensiero in linea, siamo tutti veramente unici, in grado di riparare il nostro mondo fragile, e la creazione di un universo di infinite possibilità.. Citazioni Memorabili "E poi ho intenzione di incontrare il Presidente." "Perché?" "Oh, solo per stringergli la mano, e poi sarò la persona più potente del pianeta." "Dovrai uccidermi, perché non c'è modo che io lasci che questo accada". : - Sylar, Danko "And then you got into bed with Sylar. That's all over now. Clearly." "That's very zen of you." : - Noah, Danko "Tutti muoiono, beh quasi tutti. Papà Petrelli, Mamma Bennet, Mr. Babbani... qual è il nome di tuo fratello? Larry?" "Lyle." "Giusto.... anche lui morirà." : - Sylar, Claire "Potrei tentare di ucciderti per il resto della mia vita." "Beh, tutti hanno bisogno di un hobby." : - Claire, Sylar "Tu non sei più Sylar...non sei più Gabriel Gray...la tua vita è finita...Sylar è morto. tu non sei più Sylar (Sylar)..tu non sei più Sylar , non sei più Gabriel Gray...la tua vita è finita Sylar... è morto! Tu ora sei [NathanPetrelli... Nathan Petrelli....figlio, fratello, padre, senatore, Nathan...Petrelli." : - Matt Parkman (quando cancella la memoria di Sylar)